Sleeping Panny
by Kiora
Summary: T/P: AU, based on Sleeping Beauty. -- COMPLETE
1. Green Eyes

Sleeping Panny - Green Eyes  
by: Kiora  
--  
[Author's Notes: Yay! I'm back with another one. If you can't tell by the title, this is based *lightly* off of Sleeping Beauty. So it's kinda like Sleeping Beauty.. except, well.. it's not. It's twisted to fit my evil needs.. bwahahahah.. ick. Yes, I realize the title is kinda stupid, but bear with me! This *will* be a T/P, eventually, if it goes anything like I've planned, that is. Please review it! That would make me very happy.. very very happy.. and you always want the author to be happy so she doesn't go psycho and kill someone! Well, maybe not. And as always, thank you to everyone who's reviewed anything of mine.. you are very much appreciated. Last note.. the "Meryn" character's name is *not* supposed to sound like Marron's.. that just.. happened. Anyway, on to the first chapter: Green Eyes!]  
--  
  
The legends say that a beautiful princess sleeps in the tower of the Old Stone Castle, having suffered an old witch's curse. They say she has been there as long as mankind has existed, awaiting her true love's kiss. They say that to this day, she waits there, dreaming of the day she would finally be free of her plague.  
  
It was a tale his mother loved to tell him when he was still a child, and he had heard it a million times, yet it still fascinated him. And sometimes, the princess came to him-in his dreams. She wasn't anything like the pictures in books depicted.. no long tresses of gold, or lips redder than the rose, yet she was beautiful just the same. She didn't sing to the flowers and the birds, she didn't dance when she was happy, nor did she wear a gown spun of gold threads. She was strong and swift, always fighting an invisible foe. Maybe it was the spell she was fighting, but even in his dreams, she was forever struggling, forever fighting a losing battle.  
  
-- g r e e n e y e s  
  
Muttering under his breath, Trunks bursted out of the stuffy court and into the cool night air. Flawlessly, he weaved through the roses and the tulips toward the darkest area of the garden, where he was sure to find silence. Without a sound, he leaned against the tall willow tree that blocked away the eerie moonlight and closed his eyes, losing himself to the thoughts. His parents.. well, his mother, had nagged him about getting married for years now, and finally.. finally, it was happening. He could already see the glow in his mother's eyes and the beaming grin on her face, and he knew without a doubt that she'd be thrilled.. but why didn't he feel the same?  
  
"Whatcha doing out here all alone?" A silky voice whispered from behind him, and slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist.   
  
"Just thinking." Trunks replied, not bothering to turn around. After a while, he felt her body shivering against his, "It's pretty cold, maybe you should get back inside." Slipping his jacket over her, he murmured, "I'll meet you later."  
  
"But it's so lonely in there," Meryn pouted, "come with me." Gently, she tugged on his arm and took one step back, "Please?" When she realized that he didn't plan to move, she slipped into his arms and smiled up at him. Sweetly, she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly, "Nightie night, darling." She flashed him another smile and twirled a strand of brown hair around her little finger. Her green eyes shone with a mysterious light and she whirled around, heading toward the palace.  
  
Gazing at her fleeting figure, he whispered, "Night, Mer."  
  
-- g r e e n e y e s  
  
"Wake.. UP!" A screeching bellow pierced his mind and it almost hurt as he was dragged away from his dreamless slumber. "Prince, you're already an hour late for that council meeting and Lady Meryn is waiting for you at the tailor's." Grunting a response, Trunks rolled over in bed and sank back into his satin sheets, "Come back later, Tingle." In a whiny voice, the advisor growled, "I am sooo telling the Queen about this!"  
  
A single sapphire eye popped open when Tingle left, and begrudgingly, Trunks slipped out of bed and dressed himself. Taking his time, he strolled through the royal halls half an hour later, trying to think of an excuse for his mother and Meryn. Putting on his best innocent face, he silently stepped into the meeting room and stealthily took his seat while a sad-eyed farmer told his tragic tale. It took all of his concentration not to fall asleep, and as soon as the farmer left, he saw his mother approaching from the corner of his eye.   
  
Anger was written all over her features, and he could see the fire in his eyes. The ecstasy that had sprung across her eyes when he first made his announcement was hidden away in some secret crevice of her deep blue eyes. Looking him straight in the eye, she hissed, "Just where were you this morning, young man? How many times have I told you to--" Trunks smiled his best innocent smile and interrupted her quickly, "I have to go meet Meryn now, later mom." Her eyes softened when he mentioned Meryn, and the thought that her son was finally getting married distracted her for only a moment. But a moment was all Trunks needed to slip away.  
  
-- g r e e n e y e s  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this.." A man's husky voice broke the silence and he weaved his arm around the woman next to him. "What if we get caught?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, we still have at least an hour." A sultry voice replied to the first, and the petite brunette leaned against the man. Pushing herself into his arms, she closed the gap between them.  
  
Out of breath, the man was still unsure, "How do you know?" Holding her tightly in his arms, he stroked her silky hair and gazed into her cool, verdant eyes worriedly.   
  
"I told Tingle to wake him up late.. and Bulma won't let him get away that easily." Laughing spitefully, she whispered softly, "I've got it covered, you worrywart. Now just shut up and kiss me."  
  



	2. Cursed

Sleeping Beauty - Cursed  
by: Kiora  
--  
[Author's Notes: I've decided to kinda jump back and forth in time and this one.. this is in Pan's time (past), whereas the first chapter was in Trunks's (present). Thank you to the people who reviewed, this is for you! And if you haven't, please please *please* review it! Oh yes, last thing.. there is a point in this where I jump even further back into time.. that's not necessarily Pan's POV. With that out of the way, enjoy!]  
--  
She had heard of a curse ever since she was a little girl, but she was never sure quite what it meant. Whenever she had tried to ask, she was silenced with harsh voices and saddened looks, and she never truly understood it until she was sixteen. When it was already too late. Ever since she was a child, the word would slip from someone's mouth and only silence would follow, pure silence. It was a forbidden word to her, and that only made her more curious.   
  
Pan silently crept through the hallways of the house, alert, and stealthily slipped out the door. Without a word, she surveyed her surroundings and took to the sky. The wind felt cool against her reddened face, and the sun wasn't blinding, but it was warm enough to keep her from getting cold. She closed her eyes for a moment, searching for a familiar ki, and glided effortlessly toward her destination. Landing quietly behind a tree, she kneeled and peered into the clearing that lay ahead.   
  
She smiled to herself, knowing her mother would murder her if she knew where she was, but wasn't that what made it fun? Leaning against the tall oak, she watched as her grandfather dodged Krillin's punches and struggled to hold back an excited squeal as they clashed. Her parents had always strictly forbidden her to fight, like so many of her family did, but she had grown up watching her grandfather's spars so often that she was sure she could execute each attack as well as he himself could.  
  
Melting to her knees, she flinched when Krillin's attack came through and Goku went flying. In seconds, Goku was on his feet again and only instinct was left. Casting a sideways glance at her watch, she froze, how had the time passed so quickly? Struggling to her feet silently, Pan trekked through the maze of trees flawlessly. As she navigated toward home, a strange smoke enveloped her and threw her into a fit of coughing. She doubled over, unable to breathe, and a smothered feeling washed over her.   
  
It seemed like an eternity, but as the smoke vanished, a blue-green dragon stood in its wake. Shimmering scales glittered in the sunlight, and fiery eyes of ruby gazed at her intensely, weaving a spell over her heart and soul. Charred breath floated from leathery lips and pearly white fangs glared menacingly at her.   
  
For but a moment, she closed her eyes, and memories that she no longer remembered came to her.. memories of a time before her eyes had first opened. Memories that brought the past back to life so vividly. Memories that were too late to save her.  
  
-- c u r s e d  
  
"Goku," a raspy voice growled, eyes narrowing, "a daughter?" Peering spitefully from behind a dying tree, she saw the famous Goku, a little blue-eyed girl in his arms. Anger crept through her wrinkled features and she hissed, "No, you're not getting away that easily." She drew a vial from within her sleeve and swiftly hurled it into the earth. Quietly, she murmured, "Violet is not dead yet." Her eyes closed slowly, and she remembered a time when she was young, she was beautiful. Magic had always come naturally to her, and she was in a league all her own. Red ribbons were strewn through her ebony hair, and eyes of hard emerald greeted all who passed her by. She dressed in flowing capes made of the finest gold threads and no one who fought her lived to tell their tale. He, however, did. And it made her hate him all the more.  
  
A frown tugged on her lips as the memories continued, but she did nothing to stop them, nothing to make them disperse. She remembered the confidence in his eyes that never left, and she knelt, defeated, her magic was weakening. They laughed at her then.. defeated by a boy? They mocked her and isolated her.. and though they could never defeat her.. their words would never leave. And it made her hate him all the more.   
  
Violet smoke rose from the shattered glass, and the old witch cackled gleefully, "Ghosts and ghouls, evil draw near," molding the smoke with her fingertips, she pointed it toward the unknowing Goku, "steal from him what he holds most dear." Blowing the smoke away, she stomped on the glass shards and murmured, "In the sixteenth fall, the sixteenth year." Casting one last hateful glance towards her foe, she whispered dangerously, "Steal from him what he holds most dear." He was smiling still, playing with the child in his arms, and she knew somewhere within that even her strongest curse would never bind him. Even now, after years of practice and perfection.. she knew that she was nothing. And it made her hate him all the more.  
  
-- c u r s e d   
  
Pan's eyes opened abruptly, and as they did, a surging pain shot through her wrist. She had known there was a curse all her life, it was why she lived as she did - in fear. Slowly, her mind went numb and though she fought with everything she had, the darkness was too powerful. Maybe Son Goku was strong enough to defeat anything.. but Son Pan? She was not. Not yet. The dragon's fangs cut into her flesh, deeper and deeper.. and the evil drew her away, stronger and stronger. Finally, unable to fight, her eyes closed again.  
  
[Review it! You know you want to! I know you want to!]  



	3. Help Me

Sleeping Panny - Help Me  
--  
[Author's Notes: Back to Trunksland! Yay! Okay, um.. I'd like to think the story is actually starting now. Hugs to everyone who reviewed, your comments are appreciated! If you haven't, please review it! Pretty please. 9__9 On to the chapter!]  
--  
  
Trunks sped through the streets, occasionally looking around for a familiar face. The small bridal shop was quite a ways away, and he could already count on being an hour late. Looking towards the clear skies, a harbinger of what lie ahead, he sighed. Meryn had insisted on getting married as soon as possible, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her that it didn't feel right. Not yet. And every day, it came closer.. Meryn's dream wedding. And every day, he grew more unsure.  
  
Groaning in frustration, he turned the car into a parking lot and slammed the breaks. When he was sure no one was looking, he took to the sky, putting his father's extensive training into use. It had once been a royal tradition that each heir learn the techniques that had made their kingdom powerful. And now, though it was no longer a time of tradition, weakness was not tolerated. Especially not in his father's court. Checking his watch, a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe he wouldn't be so late after all.   
  
He landed smoothly and jogged towards the store, praying to the Gods that Meryn wouldn't be too angry. She had grown accustomed to waiting for him lately, but she never liked being idle for long. Silently, he slipped through the doors, hoping he'd catch her off guard, hoping she would be engrossed in a magazine, hoping that she had finally found the perfect dress. Hoping he'd see anything but what he saw. Rage spread through him like wildfire, and silently, he turned away, resisting the urge to blow them both away.   
  
Soon enough, he was in the sky again, and this time, he didn't really care if anyone was watching. The wind was refreshing against his face, and sun warmed the cold shadow that loomed above him.. but nothing could calm the raging storm that ravaged his soul. Growling softly, he tried valiantly to push the pictures from his mind, but he could only see her -- his fiancée, in someone else's arms.   
  
It took an eternity to get back to the palace, or so it seemed, and another eternity to slip into his room. He fell back onto the bed and buried himself in blankets. He knew that he'd never be able to sleep, but he couldn't get back on his feet and fool the world either. Sighing, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to clear away the swarm of thoughts that fluttered through his mind.  
  
-- h e l p m e   
  
Sweat dripped down her face as she cautiously treaded through the maze of trees. Her eyes wandered the area warily, and fatigue had taken it's toll. There was no one for miles around, but still, she was alert, and still, she fought to live. Fought to stay on her feet. Fought for the hope still left in her heart. After centuries, there was still hope. There would always be hope. But her bones, her body? No, they would die someday.. like the hope of her friends, her family had died.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness crept upon her again, and she was ready for it. Fury in her eyes, she struck incessantly, faster each time, and yet her attacks never hit. Not once. She cried out as the evil came over her once more, demolishing her body and breaking her spirit. And though she was hurt, though she couldn't bear to fight any longer, she did. Fire still burned in her eyes though her body was broken.. and as she faded away, a whisper reached his ears.   
  
"Help me."  
  
-- h e l p m e   
  
"Trunks? Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's already dinner time. Come on, wake up." Shaking his shoulder, she murmured, "I haven't forgiven you for standing me up, you know." Meryn's whisper dragged him out of his dreamless slumber, and his eyes opened sluggishly.  
  
Silent, his eyes met hers, blue with green, and he knew everything he had seen wasn't just an illusion, though he had hoped so dearly that it was. There was something in her eyes.. something different now, something secret. A secret she had hidden so well. A secret he wished he'd never known. Rolling over and covering his head with a pillow, he replied, "I know."  
  
His voice was solemn and soft, and beneath it all, there was raw hurt, and there was realization. And though he didn't tell her what he knew, or how.. he didn't need to. Meryn could do her own digging. Fear and shock jumped to her eyes, and unconsciously, she edged away from the bed. Her voice was softer now, and a tinge of sadness dripped into her words, "So it's off? Everything?"  
  
"Everything."   



	4. Livin' On a Prayer

Sleeping Panny - Livin' On a Prayer  
by Kiora  
--  
[Author's Notes: I'm sorry, but this chapter was begging for a Bon Jovi insert. The song is Livin' On a Prayer (the best ever song in the whole wide world!!) and it's not mine, nor am I claiming it's mine.. and while I'm at it, none of the characters are mine either. We're in Panland now, and the middle section is obviously not in Pan's point of view. That, too, is farther back in the past.. it's mostly memories and background. With that said, on to the chapter.]  
--  
She was herself again hours later, but her eyes wouldn't open, and her lips wouldn't part. There was darkness all around, and chills ran up her spine. Blind and numb, she felt herself falling.. falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, deeper and deeper into her curse. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice was long lost, and her arms swung hopelessly by her side. She tried to cry, but she could feel no tears, and the pain was lost to her now. She was confused, she was lost, and more than anything, she was scared. There was nothing left in this world around her. No sight, no sounds, no feeling, no taste, no smell.. and now, more than ever, she would have welcomed anything - the pain and hurt, the aching, back into her soul. Just as long as the numbness would go away.  
  
Though the feelings left, the thoughts didn't, and just as you can lead a horse to water, you can take away the things most precious. And just as you can't make that horse drink, you can't lock away one's mind. Never. And as the darkness crept through her body and into her mind, her fight began. Her fight to keep everything she held dear, and her fight to keep everything she had left.  
  
-- l i v i n ' o n a p r a y e r  
  
"What do you mean, you can't reverse it?" Videl roared, her calm disposition disappearing in a split second, "You have to!" Color flushed into her face almost instantly, and in her eyes burned a raging fury. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she continued, her tone wavering, "You have to save my b-baby.. I-I can't.. lose.."  
  
We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
  
Growling, the Eternal Dragon rumbled simply, "It is not within my power." Red eyes flashing, the dragon glared at Videl for her outburst and murmured in an apathetic tone, "Anything else?"  
  
Fiery eyes glared right back at the Eternal Dragon through a barrage of tears, and Gohan quickly pulled his wife back before she could manage anything irrational and reassured her the best he could. Trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking, he whispered, "Couldn't you.. alter it, then?"  
  
We got each other, and that's a lot  
For love, we'll give it a shot  
  
Closing its eyes for a moment, the Eternal Dragon drowned in a deep pool of thought, and emerged with a growl, "How?"   
  
"Spare her life." Gohan replied, desperation seeping into his voice. He wasn't used to this. He was a fighter, and a scholar.. a warrior who would fight to live, fight to save those around him, fight to solve anything that had gone wrong, and a scholar who could crack the most complicated codes and problems, a scholar who could explain why the sky was blue or why the grass was green. But he was not a sorcerer, nor a magician.. he couldn't melt curses, or reverse sicknesses, nor could he bring the dead from their graves. And now, more than anything, he wished he could. "Please."  
  
We're halfway there  
Livin' on a prayer  
  
Again, the mighty dragon closed its eyes, and when they opened once more, a reply was upon its lips. Rumbling deeply, the Eternal Dragon murmured, "I cannot assure you her life. That she must defend herself."  
  
At the response, Videl collapsed into her husband's arms, and the darkened sky seemed to get a lot darker. Nodding grimly, Gohan turned away, grasping Videl's hand tightly. Squeezing her hand, he whispered, "We'll find a way. I swear we will." Whispering a silent prayer to the Gods, he closed his eyes with hope that everything would work out right.  
  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear  
We're livin' on a prayer   
  
-- l i v i n ' o n a p r a y e r  
  
She knew her parents had fought for so long to ward the curse away, but a curse from the hands of someone strong enough to surpass the Eternal Dragon was a curse as strong as fate. And as the memories came to her, the curse became clearer and clearer. She would live only if she had the strength to, and if she succumbed to the darkness, she would surely die. But alone, the curse would not be broken, she wasn't strong enough alone. But alone, she could fight. She would fight. She would ward off the darkness until her other half came. Until that day, she vowed never to give up. Never.  
  
And as a wave of darkness shot through her veins once more, she fought it with all her strength, all her spirit.. and though there was pain, the pain was returning to her, the fear was gone. For sixteen years, there was confusion and uncertainty, there was anger, and underneath it all, there was raw fear. For sixteen years, she had fought curiosity and anger, uncertainty and fear. But now? Now there was none of that. Now, there was hope. And with hope, she would fight. 'I'll fight, and I'll win. Wait for me mom, dad.' Whispering her prayer aloud to no one in particular, she dove back into the abyss that was her curse.   
  
-- l i v i n ' o n a p r a y e r  
  
"It had to happen," Videl murmured softly, "it had to." She had no tears left to cry, for sixteen years of mourning had worn her sadness away. "But she'll come back, won't she?" Hope and confidence returning to her voice, she whispered, "She'll come back. I know she will."  



	5. Legends

Sleeping Panny - Legends  
por Kiora  
--  
[AN: Wow.. this part took a *lot* longer than it was supposed to. Sorry! Major case of writer's block here. Well anyway, this is Trunks' time and if you don't remember anything about Trunksland, you can look back at parts 1 and 3. I really appreciate the reviews, keep 'em coming! They help a lot. Both with inspiration and motivation. Well anyway, on to chapter five. Legends. Ooh.]  
--  
The legends say that with each new day, the princess drifts farther and farther away from the mortal realm. They say that her curse is powerful, but not strong enough to kill her.. and only the day that she gives up her fight will it ever be strong enough to kill her. No one can say if she's still there fighting, or if she had been overtaken years ago. But they say she was a princess of strong will and a rebellious spirit. They say she will fight until forever comes to an end.   
  
But the legends also tell a happier tale, a tale of hope. They say that in every century, a man is born with the strength and the spirit to save this doomed princess...and that someday, these paths will cross. Someday.  
  
-- l e g e n d s  
  
"Prince!" Trunks closed his eyes tightly at the sound and tried unsuccessfully to grasp the remnants of his deep slumber. Groaning loudly, he slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, "What?" Little bits of sleep still clung to him tightly, and the sunlight pierced his mind like an arrow, "It's not noon yet."   
  
Nervously, the elven servant stuttered, "True, true.. it-it's n-not quite n-noon.. b-but.." His movements were jerky and his eyes stayed upon the floor as he continued, "b-but the q-queen.."  
  
"What time is it?" Trunks demanded, anger seeping into his voice. He was impatient now, and he was still tired. Leaning back onto the bed, he sighed, wanting to return to his peaceful dreams.  
  
"E-eight." The elf murmured almost silently, and upon seeing the fire in the prince's eyes, he stood erect, "Sir."  
  
"Then tell mother it can wait."   
  
-- l e g e n d s  
  
Trunks buried himself under his blankets and waited silently for sleep to take him once more. But sleep did not come. Nor did the dreams, and there was only silence. And with the silence came thoughts, and with the thoughts? Memories. Memories he wished desperately to forget. He saw Meryn again in his mind, secrets hidden within the depths of her eyes. He saw her smile, he saw her laugh, and he remembered everything he loved about her. She was so small and fragile, and beautiful in her own delicate way. She was what princesses were supposed to look like, and there was something about her.. something innocent, something he had wanted so badly to protect.   
  
But something within him had known all along that while there was something special about her - something sweet and pure, there was something more - something evil and something secret. He had merely chosen to take the good and ignore the bad.. and maybe that was what brought this upon him. Maybe it was all of his fault. But either way, he knew his mother would be the first on his case, and after that, she would make his life a living social hell once more. Sinking back into the safety of the bed, Trunks sighed, knowing there was no way out of the burning hell that was becoming his life.  
  
-- l e g e n d s  
  
She was screaming as the pain overtook her senses, and her hands were trembling with a combination of fear and anger. Beads of sweat oozed down her reddened face, mixing with her burning tears. In her eyes, there was desperation, the wild look of a girl who had been living in darkness for centuries. As each crystalline tear dropped from her hollow eyes, her ghostly voice echoed farther through the empty cage.   
  
She lay somewhere in the cheerless chasm, blood spilling like rain. Yet she could not die; she could only live forever in her misery, floating between heaven and hell. Sometimes, her hope would get the best of her - she'd see the day when she would be rid of this evil. And though it had not come upon her yet, she knew it was coming.. and those days, even the harshest battles, the most difficult memories came easy, and she drifted closer to heaven. But most days had no hope, they were days of fierce battles and painful memories, of spilled blood and hot tears. Most days, the barrier to hell was thin. And she felt as if she would fall through at any given second. Yet she never did.  
  
-- l e g e n d s  
  
Trunks groaned inwardly as the radiant rays of the sun pierced his eyes once more. The clock on the table ticked away obnoxiously, and boldly announced to the world that noon had come. Knowing there was no escape from his mother's wrath, Trunks woke from his slumber and tiptoed down the empty corridors, hoping against all hopes that he could sneak out before being caught.Holding in his breath, he glanced to each side, then dashed through the marble hallways stealthily.  
  
Delighting at his luck, Trunks jerked open a rusty window and felt the fresh wind breezing across the rustling leaves. Just as he was about to slip out, a shrill voice stopped him.  
  
"Stop right there, young man. I demand an explanation."  
  
Trunks froze in his tracks and didn't even try hide his disappointment, "Mom." His voice was low and exhausted, and slowly, he turned to look her in the eye. In her eyes, he saw confusion and anger, and he knew what was coming next. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I want to know what happened. You promised me grandchildren!" Anger and disappointment in her features, Bulma pressed her hands against her hips and continued, "Meryn came to me crying last night, and she said everything was off. Aren't you too being a bit too harsh? What happened?"  
  
Images flashed through Trunks' mind, images of an encounter he wished he never saw. And he didn't need his mother's pity. "Nothing. I know what I'm doing." Trunks opened his mouth to go on, but thought better of it, "She's just not who I thought she was."  
  
-- l e g e n d s  
  
The legends say that paths will cross when they're least expected to, and when the last ounce of faith is gone, there'll always be someone who still believes. The legends say that though this girl, this princess, is doomed to a terrible fate, nothing is what it used to be. Fates change. Luck shifts. And they say that as long as she has hope, things will turn out right. But then again, they're just legends.. right?  
  
[AN: Review, review, review! Pleeeaaase!] 


	6. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Sleeping Panny - Curiosity Killed the Cat  
by: Kiora  
--  
[Author's Notes: Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? This story really hates me or something.. one case of writer's block after another. Eek. Anyway, lots of love and happiness and joy to everyone who's reviewed, and for everyone else, bleh! =P But you can have joy too if you review! And no, that wasn't supposed to rhyme, but oh well. As you've probably guessed, I'm just writing these as I go along with a general idea of what I want to do, so it's been kind of pointless so far, but that'll change. Hopefully. Well, on to the chapter. Yay!]   
--  
"Mommy, what's a curse?" Pan gazed up at her mother with big, curious eyes. Somehow, she knew what her mother's answer would be, or her lack of an answer, but it couldn't hurt to try. Hopefully, she added, "Uncle Goten won't tell me."  
  
Feeling a frown tug at her lips, Videl was silent for a moment. She knew it was wrong to keep it a secret. She knew that someday, it would come and take her away, someday, it would be all over. But she knew that it was more than Pan's feelings she was trying to salvage, "Don't worry about it, dear. It's nothing." Just the thoughts painted bleak pictures in her mind; pictures of a dark future. A future she didn't care to think about, ". . . nothing."  
  
Seeing the storm clouds form over her mother's head, Pan leaned away and watched the emotions flicker. It was the same every time, yet something still urged her on. She knew it was something dark, something evil, she could feel it in the word itself. But what had it to do with her? "Mommy?"   
  
It wasn't the first time she had asked, and not just her mother. The word itself brought anger and misery to everyone she knew. Anger, misery, silence, and a thousand other emotions, but never did it come with an explanation. Never.  
  
-- c u r i o s i t y k i l l e d t h e c a t  
  
She had heard the legends, hadn't everyone? There were legends about a crazy old witch who had lived her life in regret; in anger. She lived in shadows of her youth, shadows of a world that was shattered so mercilessly. And so this bitter witch existed in anger, anger for a boy who ruined everything she lived for. Ruined it by being pure, by being good, and proving that evil never wins. He was stronger than anything she had ever seen, and because he was so much better than her, so much stronger, she was angry.   
  
It was said that she lived and thrived among robots and mad scientists, among an army of giants and a general with a heart of ice. She lived to bring destruction and pain, and she was known as the best of her kind. The very best. She was untouchable, they said. Untouchable until he appeared. And years of being the best, years of practice, years of meditation, years of training became nothing when they fought. Because, they say, from the very beginning, it was clear. She wasn't the very best anymore; and so, she was angry.  
  
She had been defeated; humiliated by a mere child. A naïve little boy who knew nothing of her glory, nothing of her wicked curses, nothing of her cruel temper, nothing of what she was. And her friends, her family? The robots, the mad scientists, the armies, the giants, and the generals all fell as she did. And in only moments, everything she knew, everything she loved was gone. Totally and utterly destroyed. And for this, she was angry.  
  
She grew old quickly, alone, haunted by her regrets, by her defeat. Forever taunted by those around her for being so foolish. And it's said that after years of pain, years of bitterness, she saw this boy again. And by looking at him, she knew that she was still nothing. She knew that though he was younger, though he had less experience, though he remembered nothing of her, he was still stronger. He would always be stronger, though he was a boy; because he was a god, too. And she was angry.   
  
And so she laid upon him the greatest curse she could muster, and inside of the curse, she sealed a part of her very soul, her being. Yet even as she whispered the words that sealed his fate, she knew somewhere inside that it would not be strong enough. Never strong enough. And for this, she would never forgive him.  
  
-- c u r i o s i t y k i l l e d t h e c a t  
  
Hearing voices, Pan propped herself up on her elbows and listened hard. Not able to make out the words, she crept silently towards her door and closed her eyes, trying laboriously to hear. She knew the voices, for they were always so different - there was her father's voice, and her mother's, along with her grandfather's. There was a soft crying that entered her ears as well, and she knew that as her grandmother. What was wrong?  
  
"You're going to have to tell her sometime." Her grandfather's voice was unmistakable, it was always gentle, always light, and even if he had the most terrible news to bear, he did it with hope; and his guileless voice could make anyone feel better.   
  
"I know, I know," her father sighed, "I've tried." He stopped for a moment, and she could almost see the pained expression on his face. His voice was raw and exhausted, and she had never heard him sound so defeated. "I can't."  
  
She backed away from the door at her father's words, and though no one had said it, she knew they were talking about her. And though something within told her that she wasn't supposed to be listening, that she wouldn't want to know what came next, she leaned against the door again, her curiosity getting the best of her.   
  
And as they say, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
[Author's Notes: Eek. My spoon's gone! No! Oh well.. okay, magic 8 ball! EVERYONE wants to review this, don't they? Don't they? Yes! HAH! The power of the magic 8 ball orders you! YAY!] 


	7. Fall

Sleeping Beauty - Fall  
by: Kiora  
--  
[Author's Notes: After another eternity, here's chapter seven! Yeah! Maybe I *will* finish this before the millennium ends after all. Okay.. about this part, um.. you'll need to know who has green eyes to pick up on everything I guess, but since I've obsessed over that enough in the first chapter, I won't remind you. Thank-yous to everyone who reviewed and everyone who didn't is a cabbage. So there. Enjoy!]  
--  
"No, not that," Trunks groaned, his pleas turning into whines, "anything but that!" It was morning again, a morning that came much quicker than it should have, in his opinion. Knowing his mother still had a soft spot for puppy eyes, he tried his best to look innocent, "Please! Have mercy!"  
  
Bulma replied with a simple "no," and continued her lecture, "There is going to be a ball tomorrow night, and I am going to see results. Or else." She glared at him threateningly and added, "I obviously can't trust you with this anymore."  
  
Trunks sighed, knowing from the look in his mother's eyes that there was no use in arguing; he would never win. "Here we go again."  
  
-- f a l l  
  
The music flooded his mind, and it hurt to think, but the thoughts wouldn't stay away. It felt to him like the same song had been playing all evening, the same boring, monotonous melody that was starting to grate on his nerves. His restless eyes wandered the vast hall, but in those empty eyes, every girl looked the same, no different than the last. And not a single girl, regardless of her beauty or disposition, could catch his attention for long. And so he was bored.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" A quiet voice roused him from his trance and he found himself gazing into a pair of familiar green eyes. And though those eyes looked the same as they always had - just as alluring, just as bright, just as appealing, there was something more to them. Something evil, something enchanting, something different . . . but it was something he couldn't resist.   
  
"Fine." His answer was just as soft, almost forced, but just from looking into her eyes, a wave of comfort washed over him. It was something he had never felt before, and it wasn't love, not the kind you'd give another person. Not the true love that girls so often dream about, the finding of a soul mate. No, it wasn't that, it didn't feel like that; it was something different, something stronger. Something that made him feel as if he wasn't himself anymore, just a spectator.   
  
And as this feeling washed over him, it took control, and it flooded his mind with an artificial comfort. He sank back into the depths of his soul as his body went on moving, his mind went on thinking. His limbs were no longer his to move, his thoughts no longer his to think, and he realized it a moment too late: this feeling was magic.   
  
-- f a l l  
  
It was almost too easy for her, as if everything was meant to go her way. Of course, it was hell trying to get the Queen to believe her story, but the confidence in her persuasive skills was well placed. She had pulled through. Meryn fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror, fixing her flowing auburn hair and gazing at herself through dark eyelashes. Everything was in place, but there was still time for things to go wrong, and so she worried as she smoothed the wrinkles in her elegant gown. She knew she was beautiful, confidence wasn't the problem, and she knew that as she was, no man could resist her. That was never a problem either. But Trunks, he wasn't like most men. He didn't make the same mistake twice. He fell once . . . but would he fall again?  
  
'Quit worrying.' She told herself, pasting the bright grin back onto her face, 'You've got nothing to fear.' And with those thoughts in mind, she hid her mirror away and extended her gloved hand to the driver. As she strutted proudly toward the palace, a gruff voice caught her attention.   
  
"I can help you." An old woman stepped out of the shadows, violet eyes glowing. Wrinkles decorated her tanned face, and it was easy to see that she was older than most. Her robes were made of velvet and lined with gold, and she smelled of herbs and musty, aged wine. Silver hair fell down her back in thick layers, and an aura of intensity filled the air where she stood. It wasn't hard to see that she was something you don't see everyday.  
  
Meryn, surprised, took a step back, and directed her unwavering gaze toward the little old lady who so suddenly came into view. No words were said as the woman drew a vial from her cloak and lifted it into the light. Murky purple acid bubbled within the glass and gingerly, the old witch extended her hand to Meryn. Their eyes locked, violet with green, and knowingly, the woman whispered, "Drink this, and he will fall again. I promise you."   
  
Hesitantly, Meryn accepted the vial and studied the woman's face carefully. She knew better than to trust mysterious strangers, but this one . . . this one seemed different. She was wise and powerful, Meryn could see that much in her eyes, yet there was something bitter in her. And though the conditions were perfect for everything to change - for her plans to take a turn for the worse, she could feel only blind faith. Somewhere inside, she knew that this woman would bring her no harm; that they were alike. And so, closing her eyes, she threw her head back and poured the putrid elixir into her mouth.  
  
[Author's Notes: Review or I'll.. I'll sing! *evil laugh*] 


	8. Losing Hope

Sleeping Panny – Losing Hope

Sleeping Panny – Losing Hope

[Author's Notes: It's been a while since the last Sleeping Panny update, and the scary part of that is that I actually took that long to write this part. Of course, I did take breaks in between, and for those who care, I'm struggling on an epilogue for _If That's What It Takes_. This chapter must have induced the ugliest writer's block I've had in a while, so I would appreciate it immensely if you would comment. Thanks. Oh yes, and it's not just you, the chapter titles **are** getting stupider.] 

It was night-- a warm, dry night with little wind. _Where am I_? The stars were faint, and though there were no clouds in this night, there was little to see in the sky. A grand castle lay ahead, the sort everyone wishes they could live in someday, brightly lit. Limousines and horse drawn carriages formed a great line before the entrance. _What's happening?_ Beautiful damsels strutted up the stairs daintily, dressed in their most extravagant gowns and drenched in powder and perfume. Not much different from living, breathing Barbie Dolls, thousands of maidens ushered through the open palace doors, glittering as though they had stolen the stars from the empty night sky.

Pan felt herself floating through the air, above it all, as if she were an angel looking down upon the world as it was now. Curious to see what was going on, she, too, drifted past the open doors and marveled at the beauty of the grand hallway. _A ball?_ She watched in awe as girls in billowing dresses slid gracefully across the floor, while sparkling crystal chandeliers illuminated the room from above. As her dreamy gaze wandered through the room, her eyes rested upon the figure that shuffled from guest to guest, bowing politely and going on his way. _A prince!_ Curiosity overwhelmed her apprehension and she crept closer to sneak a peek at the first-- and probably last real prince she'd ever see.

Tranquil blue eyes stared out from under lavender locks, and a look of pure boredom filled his shrouded gaze. She giggled at the thought, and all of her childhood dreams didn't seem as faded as she thought. He was the prince she'd always imagined, the one who would rescue her from her prison and sweep her off of her feet. Who would fall in love with her at first sight; the prince she would live happily ever after with. With those thoughts came bitterness, she knew somewhere inside that this dream would never last. Her thoughts where interrupted when he froze, still amidst an ocean of dancers. Following his gaze, she saw a girl much unlike all of the others. She was on the short side, with slender limbs cloaked in a flowing white gown that looked suspiciously like a wedding dress. Auburn tresses framed her glowing face, falling down her back. And it wasn't that she was more beautiful than the rest, there was just something unnatural about her, something no man could resist.

Jealousy coursed through her veins as she watched the emotions flicker through her prince's eyes. Silently, Pan cursed herself for feeling so attached to him, and told herself it was only a matter of time before his girlfriend showed up. Wistfully, she watched as he waltzed to her side, and as she was about to turn away, something caught her eye. Purple smoke slowly engulfed him, an unnatural purple glow that shone brightest in the girl's unblinking eyes. Slowly, the smoke tightened around his body, and though it was sucking from him his life, his soul, he didn't notice. He saw only her. _An enchantment?_

And that's when reality came back to her, her own harsh reality. There was nothing she could do. Pan _was_ a Son, and a warrior at heart. And more than anything, she hated to be helpless. More than anything. "I'll save you," she cried out, launching herself toward the unseeing prince, "I promise."

~ losing hope

Pan gazed on in fury as the chestnut-haired girl dragged her prince onto the dance floor and buried herself into his arms, never releasing her eerie gaze. As the purple smoke spread, his actions grew clumsier, and with every new failure, Pan was running out of ideas. She had attempted to drag him away from the evil girl's clutches, she had failed in waking him from his restless slumber, and she had yet to succeed in making the girl look away. Her forks had sailed straight and true, only to go right through their target, and no matter how many glasses she broke on his head, no one looked up. 

Finally, she hurled herself against him, clinging with all her might, and begged him to wake. She knew that he wasn't dead, that he was still in there, and that if she tried hard enough, she could reach him. But as she fell back onto the floor, she could see no change in his emotionless stare. As she stood to propel herself against him once more, the world faded around her, and in the corner of her eye, she watched as the prince fell to his knees. She had failed. And though she had never seen this man before, though she had never spoken to him, or heard the sound of his voice-- though she never even knew his name, her heart ached for his, and she could feel the tears springing to her eyes.

_Son Pan doesn't fail_, she thought to herself miserably, and as she was drawn back into the gloomy darkness, there was something different about her. She, who had sustained herself for so long, she, who had always dreamt of the day things would be different . . . she, who had fought so tirelessly, she, who had promised her friends and her family that she would never give up . . . she was losing hope. 


	9. The Hint

Sleeping Panny - The Hint

[Author's Note: Eek. FINALLY! I had this planned out for awhile, but I'm so very lazy. ^^;; I should be finished in another chapter or two, though. If all goes well. I can't wait to get started on what's next . . . *evil laugh*. Anyway, sorry this is late, and as for my little attempt at Vegeta-ness . . . please don't hurt me if he's out of character. I didn't want Bulma to have to talk to herself. Yay for everyone who reviewed! You're the best! Yes, you! ^^ THANKIES! And to those who didn't, you still have a chance to be cool :p! On to chapter nine!]   
  
Trunks and Meryn fell into the ocean of dancing couples, turning heads as they danced. No one noticed the peculiar purple glow in Meryn's normally green eyes, or the enchanted stare in the prince's apathetic blue ones, and no one saw the triumphant smirk that danced across Meryn's pale features. His eyes locked on hers, Trunks marveled at how beautiful she looked tonight, how the lights played upon her sparkling dress, how she moved so gracefully across the floor. Warm spread through his soul, a strange warmth that had never touched him before-as if he was falling in love with her all over again.   
  
But somewhere deep inside, he knew he wasn't. He knew this was a trick, a curse, some kind of enchantment. And that was what made it so much worse-knowing he couldn't stop it. So as he lost his senses to the overpowering spell, there was a strange tranquility that burrowed itself into him, a feeling that told him everything would be alright. And as he murmured a silent prayer to anyone who was listening, he felt the new thoughts bombard his now one track mind.   
  
"What?" she questioned, her violet-tinted eyes gazing at him intently. "Did you say something?" Her voice was a soft whisper against the blaring music of the eighty piece orchestra, but he had ears solely for her.   
  
"Huh?" Meryn's silky voice whisked him from his thoughts, and as he gazed at her with confusion, her question melted away. Mesmerized by her stolen beauty, his eyes were locked on hers. And had he wanted to look away, he might have realized that he couldn't. Yet he didn't . . . never noticed the odd violet glow in her eyes, or the purple smoke that rose from her feet toward his . . . never saw the sad-eyed girl who could see what he had overlooked.   
  
"You're so beautiful." Words that weren't his rolled off of his tongue smoothly as a plastic smile found its way to his face. And as his body moved so mechanically across the floor, his arms grew heavy and his legs strained against their bonds. And as the air was stolen from his lungs, the breath ripped from his throat, he found it harder and harder to move on. Meryn smiled, pleased, and leaned in to close the gap between them. As their lips met, a stinging pain shot through his spine, and the noose around his neck tightened, as if trying to warn him . . . trying to make him see. But he didn't.   
  
"Are you okay?" Meryn asked, her voice soft, her eyes filled with concern. His breathing was ragged now, and his heart pounded rapidly, loudly. She bit her lip, confusion painted onto her pale face, making it clear that this, she wasn't expecting. "Trunks?"   
  
~ a hint   
  
The odd smoke coiled itself around his neck, and with each instant, it grew tighter still. And as the darkness pulled him closer and closer, illusions filled his sightless eyes. A familiar figure hurled herself at him, tears brimming in her clear eyes. He could feel nothing, numbed from the pain, but he wasn't too blind to sense the sadness that hung over her like a storm cloud. And as this curse, this enchantment, stole from him his senses, she became clearer and clearer while his memories of Meryn faded. To him, this was a sign . . . a hint, a clue . . . and now, to him -- things were clear as day.   
  
The darkness beckoned him closer, and in the shadows, he could just barely make out a silhouette -- a cloaked figure, hidden by mist. "Trunks . . . " its voice was low and eerie, but it had a sort of intense power to it. And though he knew that things could only get easier in the afterlife, though he knew he'd never have to worry about balls, or Meryn, or enchantments, there was too much he'd have to lose. Too much he'd never see. And so he pulled away, with all of his strength-- after all, he _was_ King Vegeta's son. And weakness, to him, was a sin.   
  
Roused from his trance, the prince rose to his feet groggily and covered Meryn's eyes quickly. In the instant that her gaze was broken, the smoke dissolved, and without hesitation, he bolted out of the room.   
  
~ a hint   
  
"What the . . ." Bulma's eyes narrowed at her son's rapidly disappearing figure and sighed. Confusion fell in waves over the raucous crowd, and brightly dressed guards stepped in from behind the silken curtains. Her eyes wandered toward the King's, curious, and her anger flared when her eyes met his. Trying to stifle a smirk, he glanced back toward her, otherwise expressionless.   
  
"Bring him back here!" Bulma ordered, her commands directed toward the barrage of royal guards, "This is in _his_ honor, after all." Her voice was harsh and her eyes were cold, determination seeping into his voice. She was certain that he'd find someone, if only he'd look harder. Her eyes scanned the rowdy reception hall, falling on Meryn's crumpled figure, where they softened.   
  
"He doesn't love her." Vegeta stated simply, catching Bulma's gaze. A flicker of anger sparked in her clear blue eyes and as she opened her mouth to speak, he called out to the guards, "Stop."   
  
She parted her lips to protest once more, but the knowing look in his eyes caught her off guard. He who had always judged so harshly, who had constantly criticized his son, who had never seemed to care knew more than he let on. And for a moment, he was more than the arrogant, crude prince she had fallen in love with-he was a loving father, though he'd never admit it.   
  
"Quit staring, woman."   
  
For only a moment . . . 


	10. Fate

Sleeping Panny - Fate 

[Author's Notes: It's late and I'm pretty out of it . . . I hope this one turned out right. Most of these are just memories, and I think the next chapter will be the last. Unless I decide to write an epilogue for this one too, which I probably will. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed-- very inspiring. ^^]   
  
"The truth?" Videl's voice cracked as she spoke, and though she tried to fake a smile, it was easy to see that she was straining under her mask. "I guess . . ." She tried desperately to look strong, to keep her head held high, to be able to say that everything would be all right in the end. But as much as she tried, or as badly as she wanted it; she couldn't.   
  
"I'll tell her." Gohan continued, relieving Videl of her difficult task. His face bore no expression as he spoke, though his eyes held volumes of emotions for anyone who cared to look. He gazed into his daughter's eyes firmly, fighting the urge to break down, and kept his voice just as firm as he spoke, "Your grandfather is very, very strong-- some say he's not human . . ."   
  
Hot tears spilled down her face as her parents gazed at her stonily, the story complete, and both struggling to maintain their composure. She had never felt this way before-- so weak and helpless, as if her fate had been laid out upon the table already and she had no say in anything at all. And because there were no words she could use to describe this, no feelings that would fit, it was the anger that took over. Through blurry eyes, she glared at her parents and let her rage loose, "I HATE YOU!"   
  
Blinded in her fury, Pan fled to her room, slamming the door behind her. She knew, somewhere, that it wasn't her parents' fault, nor was it her own . . . it was no one's fault. But knowing that didn't help-- knowing that no one brought this upon her, and that no one could take it away.   
  
~fate   
  
"Pan?" Marron's wavering voice broke the silence of the darkened room, and slowly, she leaned over in her blankets. Crickets chirped loudly outside, their calls echoing through the silent room. Quietly, she added, "I don't want you to go away."   
  
Without a sound, Pan burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag, trying to ignore Marron's comment with little success. So everyone had known about it all along-- her fate. Everyone except her. And as she slipped into a dreamless trance, she vaguely remembered the crystalline tears rolling across Marron's reddened cheeks.   
  
Pan's eyes opened as the sun began to rise, bringing with it the faintest rays of golden sunshine. Stealthily, she slipped out of her blankets and tiptoed out the door and through the unfamiliar house. Reaching her final destination, the big oak tree in Marron's backyard, she climbed the branches as if she were a squirrel and perched herself upon a thick limb. She watched intently as the sun climbed into the sky, breathing life to all it touched.   
  
"Pan? What are you doing up there?" From below, a voice roused her from her observations. Digging her nails into the tree's bark solidly, she turned back to gaze at the owner of the voice.   
  
"Uncle Krillin?"   
  
His gaze softened at the familiar title and chuckled quietly. Sympathetic eyes fell upon her lightly shivering figure, and he draped a blanket over her shoulders. "I take it Gohan and Videl finally--"   
  
"They told me," she replied bluntly, "they told me everything."   
  
"I'm sorry." An unreadable expression crossed his gaze, a mix of sorrow, pity, and a million others. "We'll take care of your parents, don't worry . . . "   
  
"I won't," she snapped angrily, anger in her eyes, "I'll come back. I'll find a way. Somehow." Not bothering to hear his reply, she whisked herself into the air without a second thought.   
  
~ fate   
  
"What's wrong, Panny?" A man's gentle voice drifted into her ears, and for a moment, her tears ceased and her bright eyes turned toward the sky.   
  
"They treat me like I'm already dead, Grandpa." Her voice was soft and unsteady, and her eyes swollen with tears. "It's not fair! I don't want to die. I don't want this curse. I don't want any of this!" The tears came once more, accompanied by her soft whines.   
  
Falling to his knees, Goku flashed a winning smile and wrapped his arms around his sobbing granddaughter, "Sometimes things aren't fair. Sometimes you have to make them fair." He gazed into her eyes thoughtfully and let his lips fall into a reassuring grin, "I know you won't lose, Panny."   
  
~ fate   
  
Bitter tears slipped from her closed eyelids as her life flashed before her eyes. There were so many things left unsaid, so many things left undone . . . but her time was over. She had come to accept that, ever since the prince had fallen, she'd known it. That her dreams were mere fairy tales and this harsh reality was life. Her moments with the prince were the last to come, and as the last of her memories faded away, she knew that this was her fate, her destiny. And she wouldn't fight it anymore.   
  
Pan kneeled in the shroud of darkness, head bowed and eyes shut tightly. Violet-colored mists swirled around the vortex, "I'm sorry Grandpa. I think I lost." 


	11. Only You

Sleeping Panny - Only You 

[Author's Notes: Wow. This took a while. But it's finally done! ^^ A few things about this chapter-- Pan's eyes, in DBZ anyway, are blue. So I'm just using that and not the black from DBGT. For obvious reasons. And I think you'll see from reading this that action is *not* my specialty. Don't expect my little fight thing to be like the next mortal kombat movie in script form. Don't hurt me for that 9_9 The rest is pretty self explanatory, I hope-- and I do have ideas for an epilogue if anyone wants it. Be sure to review and tell me :) (But if I do get enough requests for one, don't expect it out soon. I'm visiting Japan again from the first to the fifteenth of August, and writing, unfortunately, isn't one of my top priorities there.) As always, thank you to those who reviewed, feedback is always appreciated :) On to Only You!]   
  
He ran as quickly as his legs would take him, away from the roaring crowds, the glittering lights, and the mindless gossiping. Away from where he "belonged", the blinding spotlight in which he had spent his life. And he wasn't quite sure where he was going, or why . . . but it felt right, and that was all that mattered to him. So he raced on through the darkening streets, with the faith that he'd find what he had been looking for.   
  
As he pressed on, the landscape grew savage and unfriendly. Eerie forests rose from the ground, cloaked in darkness, and leafless branches stretched toward the sky. Ahead, a tall structure loomed over the barren desert, covered in vines and moss. It was easily centuries old, and from the poor condition, it didn't take a genius to see that it had been abandoned for far too long. Gates of rusted metal encircled the broken castle, and a moat of murky water gurgled, still harboring life.   
  
Cautiously, he neared the broken gates, no longer controlled by instinct. His eyes on the stone castle, he stepped closer yet, moving silently toward the fallen drawbridge. The moldy wooden bridge, half submerged in darkened water, had long ago plunged and split into longer, thinner logs, though still extending from the establishment's entrance. Carefully, Trunks stepped onto one of the larger pieces, immersing his boots into the mucky water as he did so. Balancing himself, he crossed the length, finding himself at an iron door, slightly ajar, and blinding light peeked out from underneath.   
  
Drawn to the light, like a moth to flame, he entered, mesmerized. As he stepped in, glittering lights flooded into his eyes, and though this castle had been abandoned for so long, no one would've been able to see it from the inside. Lush carpets and giant paintings adorned the rooms, and halls filled with grand tables and elegant chairs sat, empty. Carefully, he tiptoed up the spiraling stairs, half expecting it all to fade away and reveal a worn down shack, or a giant ogre to open its eyes and attack. Neither happened.   
  
And as he climbed, the main hallway grew smaller and smaller, but the end was not in sight. As he climbed, he grew tired and weary, his legs straining, but still, the end never came. Gradually, he slowed his pace to a halt and gripped the railings. It was much too late to turn back, and he had begun to realize that if he continued to climb the violet staircase, no end would come. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember, trying to think.   
  
~ o n l y y o u   
  
"What happened next?" A young, curious voice broke through his jumble of thoughts, as if saying aloud what he needed so desperately to know.   
  
"Well," his mother's voice echoed through his mind, bright and clear, as it had been so long ago, "the handsome prince grew angry, despair flooding into his heart. He feared he would not be able to find his princess, and so he drew his blade and stabbed it into the ground in frustration." A multitude of expressions flew across her face as the memories grew clearer, and he could see the smile hidden in her eyes for what would come next.   
  
"He bent to the ground and began to cry. Don't listen to your father, boys do cry." His mother flashed him a wink and continued, "But before long, the ground began to rumble and shake terribly, and a loud, terrifying noise shot through the air! It was then that the prince realized--"   
  
~ o n l y y o u   
  
His eyes shot open as realization struck, and hope crept into his face once more. The legend. It was more than a child's wishful yarn. Slowly, firmly, he gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it from its sheath, thrusting it into the ground. Alert, he clutched the railing, and in moments, the ground began to shake. True to his memories, an ear-piercing shriek filled the air, and as everything collapsed, a dragon formed from the debris.   
  
Red eyes glared at Trunks from high above, and hard, cruel nails protruded from fleshy claws. Silver scales rose from its back, and a cloak of violet made up its skin. Rows and rows of pearly white fangs peeked out from its gargantuous lips as it smiled cruelly, malice in its eyes. The creature plodded closer, nearly shaking the earth as it walked, and parted its lips as if to speak, "You," it hissed, "are the last thing that keeps me from my vengeance. Only you."   
  
Trunks backed away slowly, now without weapon to attack. Squinting, he gazed at his gleaming sword, still buried within the beast's scales, surrounded in moldy purple blood. He closed his eyes once more, trying ominously to remember more of the story. But all he seemed to remember was a fairy shield and that the prince never lost his sword for long. Groaning inwardly, he flared his ki, trying to draw out all of his hidden strength. But though he tried, fighting was never his greatest talent, and what resulted was a powerful ball of blue flame that spiraled toward the hissing dragon. Powerful by his standards, not the dragon's.   
  
The prince's flames were true, hitting their target in no time, but doing less damage than he had hoped. The dragon's "smile" broadened, and its lips parted once more. It didn't take a genius to see that the violet smoke that came was only a prelude to what was to come. As quickly as he could, Trunks took to the air, evading the dragon's flame and ending up just above its head, safe for the time being. Taking advantage of the dragon's business, Trunks flew to his blade, tugging a few times on the hilt to remove it and placing himself back above his opponent.   
  
~ o n l y y o u   
  
The remains of the legend slipped from his mind, but he could still see his mother's face as she told it. Silently, he searched his mind for the answers, and though in the end he found them, they were a set of his own. He would make his own legend. Still in the air, the breathless prince searched once more for the power that he had been told so many times he had. The power he had never learned to use. Never wanted to use. The power that had separated him from his father in so many ways. The power that he needed more than anything.   
  
And as he searched, as he looked within himself, it wasn't power that he found. It wasn't any hidden strength or a secret he had forgotten so long ago. Memories plagued him-- memories of so many things. Of times when he was on top of the world, those first times and days of joy and laughter. The day he got his first pair of roller blades, his first bicycle, and then his first car. His first crush, his first date, and the day he first met Meryn. And there were memories of the hard times, the days when he wished he could curl up and hide from the world. Of times when he had lost a loved one or when he made a costly mistake. And it was those that gave him strength, gave him courage, gave him hope, and in that strength, in that courage, and in that hope-- he found power.   
  
~ o n l y y o u   
  
In a flash of brilliant light, Trunks' sword flew, fueled by flames and surrounded in an aura of pure white. And in that same flash, so much else happened. A life was taken, a life was saved, a curse was broken, and a new path was paved. The riches and finery of the old castle of stone melted into nothing, and in its place? A cabin of rotted wood and moss stood firmly, refusing to give in to nature and time. Drained from his travels, but still curious, Trunks pushed on, gently swinging open the door of the cabin and stepping in.   
  
What he found? Well, he found no fortress of gold, no fairies and no jewelry. There was no elegant princess slumbering upon a giant canopy bed, covered in silken sheets and blankets spun of golden threads. But there was a modest little cot in the corner of the room, where no light dared tread, with a mattress made of dried grass and crisp leaves, and coarsely made sheets, wrinkled and stained over time. On it lay a girl, she was no princess, seemingly lifeless. Dirt was smudged across her pale cheeks, and there were knots and remnants of spider webs in her hair.   
  
Still, a smile found a way to his face, a smile of hope, a smile of triumph. And though she was no princess, he knew, somehow, that she was what he had been looking for. Gently, he brushed his hand against her cheek and leaned closer, closer, and closer yet. And as their lips met, brilliant color exploded throughout. Extravagant reds and faded pinks colored her chapped lips, and bright blues flowed into her eyes. Pale peaches and lively browns crawled into her fingertips and flowed through her skin, and the darkest shadows of the night fell into her hair, bringing it to life.   
  
And as those eyes fluttered open, oh so slowly, their eyes clashed, blue with blue, and what became from that? Well, that would be a legend of its own.   
  
[A/N: Review it! Pleeaase! *waves the spoon around again* You will review.. you will review.. @_@]


End file.
